1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure, and more particularly to a vehicle's mounting structure for a battery that is provided for supplying electric power to a motor as a motive power source of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to a vehicle battery mounting structure, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-140398 (JP-A-2002-140398) discloses an electricity supply service system for vehicles which is intended to allow battery replacement to be performed at a service station and therefore make it possible to quickly resume traveling, and allow the vehicle to travel further. In the electricity supply service system for vehicles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-140398 (JP-A-2002-140398), electricity supply service means performs the service of replacing the battery mounted in an electric motor vehicle with another battery that has been supplied with electric power.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-106343 (JP-A-2007-106343) discloses an illumination device for a bicycle which is intended to heighten the workability in battery replacement. In the illustration device for a bicycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-106343 (JP-A-2007-106343), a function portion in which a light source, a reflector mirror, a lens and a battery box are combined as a unit is housed inside a main body portion of the device. Below the main body portion, a lock lever is provided so as to prevent unintentional detachment of the function portion.
Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-48184 (JP-A-6-48184) discloses an energy supply device for an electric motor vehicle which is intended to easily and quickly charge the vehicle. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-86678 (JP-A-10-86678) discloses an electric motor vehicle that is intended to facilitate the attachment and detachment of an electric power supply mobile unit to and from an electric motor vehicle, and is also intended to allow replacement of the electric power supply mobile unit. Besides, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-57711 (JP-A-2001-57711) discloses an energy supply system for electric vehicle which is capable of supplying energy to an electric vehicle as conveniently as to gasoline-powered vehicle.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-140398 (JP-A-2002-140398) mentioned above, consideration has been given to a service of replacing the battery mounted in an electric motor vehicle or a hybrid motor vehicle with a new battery that has been charged. If such a service is realized, the charging of batteries is carried out by the provider of the service. Therefore, the user can re-start the driving of the vehicle in a short time that is required for the battery replacement. However, if a battery is replaced during a state in which the battery and the vehicle main body are electrically interconnected, an electrical contact portion therebetween may sometimes be damaged.